


Excerpt from Chapter 6 of My Hero Academia - Make My Story: A Christmas Miracle

by NelajRechtas15



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelajRechtas15/pseuds/NelajRechtas15
Summary: A story for the fandom. Original idea and inspiration for this ship (Reiko x Hiryu/RinYagi) goes to @hazel0217 on Twitter, and the characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi! They deserve this as well as I do, so be sure to support them!





	Excerpt from Chapter 6 of My Hero Academia - Make My Story: A Christmas Miracle

"Reiko is it?", Itsuki asks the Poltergeist Quirk user with a smile.

The student turns to the blue-haired teenager, wondering why her was over there. "That's me.", she dryly replies back to him. 

"Awesome! My good friend here wants to talk to you." He then starts pushing Riku in Reiko's direction, smirking as his best friend begins to blush on impact. "C'mon now, Yami.", Itsuki jokes about whilst watching the two stare at each other in awkward silence. "Say somethin' to her. Compliments are one of the keys to a woman's heart, ya know." The curly-haired boy then walks off to talk to Yocchan. "What's up, Shiozaki?"

At the sound of their names being called, both Ibara and Yocchan turn to the male, the former eating the stew Lunch Rush and Kazuki prepared while the latter was lifting an ecstatic Kirishima with little to no effort. "Wow.", the teenager starts to say, "I forgot you both had the same last name." Roiyaru then focuses his attention on Yocchan continuously raising and lowering the manly redhead, flashing a small smile towards her. "That's impressive, Yo. Even I can't lift him like that!" Itsuki begins to compliment her.

"Yeah, it's pretty man—I mean, womanly of you, Shiozaki!" Kirishima quickly agrees with him before being placed back on the ground. 

"You're both pretty weak, really. I wish you'd improve already so I can kick your asses again.", the raven replies to them, grabbing herself a bowl of stew as she leaned against the wall and began to eat.

Eijiro grins, pushing his fists together eagerly. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"No one's kickin' her ass but ME!" Butts in the smirking duo of Katsuki and Itsuki. The two glare at each other with brewing pride and intensity. 

"What was that, Lame Ass?", the blond growls at the curly-haired boy. 

"You heard me, Hothead.", the blue haired male retorts wearing his trademark smirk. 

Katsuki slightly frowns, "What the hell are you smilin' about?"

"I'm smiling at your dumbass."

"Hah?! Whore you callin' a dumbass, asshole?!"

Yocchan snickers at the duo, 'He's so cute when he's angry.'

Tsuyu sighs at the two bickering males. 'Those two are two peas in a pod.', the frog girl thinks to herself. 

"No yelling or profanity in the common area, you two!" Ida storms in as he begins to sternly karate chop the air in vertical slices.

"Fuck off, Four Eyes!" The duo reply in unison. 

"And you're sure you made the right decision bringing your kids along, Yosuko?", Sekijiro whispers worriedly to Mizuki, who was rather calm about the whole ordeal. 

"If they can handle those two blond's of yours, then I'm pretty sure a few new faces should be nothing to them."

"You're too full of yourself, Yosuko.", Shota adds to their conversations. 

"I don't tell YOU how to run your students, you two.", Mizuki fires back at the two. "So how about you get off my back and see how this unfolds first?" Right after her reply, she saw Yamazaki and Yanagi interacting with each other. "See what I mean?", the woman smiles tugging on Aizawa's long-sleeve shirt. 

"What are your interests, Yagi?", the nervous warrior asks sitting next to the gray-haired girl. 

"Well", Reiko starts quietly, "I read a few comics, write sometimes, but I mainly stay in my room, honestly." 

Riku was speechless at her admittance. "Where have you been all my life?"

Yagi giggles at his question, "Right here, silly. What about you?"

"I...well, I mostly exercise and study, among the other things you just said...", the slightly embarrassed raven tells her. "Nothing too special, to be quite honest."

"That's fine, Yamazaki.", Yagi replies, "Bur I have to ask you something I've been wondering for a while now."

"Oh?", Riku perks up, swearing at the anticipation of her question. 'Does she feel the same way? I hope so...but we just met, and as much as I want to ask her out, it wouldn't be right of me.' The male ponders in his head. 'No! She may have someone else in mind, so it would seem awkward for her.' "What's that, Yagi?"

"Uh, where's your shirt at?", she asks pointing at his pecs. 

Yamazaki blushes softly at her question, scratching his the back of his neck shyly. "I, um, well...I don't wear shirts indoors.", he finally says after what felt like a minute of silence.

"But aren't you cold? It's at least 40 degrees outside.", the quiet girl replies raising an brow at his answer. 

"Correct as it may be, I believe it's dishonest and rude to hide the sins that I've committed. At least that's what my father always told me before..." He pauses as he gazes at Reiko, doing his best not to crack. 

"What's wrong, Yamazaki?" Her voice was smooth as usual, making the male slightly smile as he continued his story. 

"N-Nothing.", he lies to her, trying to make her feel more comfortable than afraid and worried about him. "Um, the thing my father left me was a shirt for my birthday. He never told me due to him going into the forest to get food for our village. The next day my mother told me about it, but I...I couldn't wear it without saying 'thank you" first." He lowered his head slowly as he glanced down at his lap. "I never got the chance to share it to him.", Riku quietly goes on, "After I didn't accept his gift, nothing seemed the same to me. Days and weeks went by, fellow friends excluding me from their activities while my family eventually forgot I existed. Afterwards I was kicked out of our village, I was forced to flee elsewhere." A small tear drop stains his grey sweatpants, unintentionally being seen by Yagi. "My journey to Tokyo, though grueling and relentless in nature, shows on my skin." Yamazaki then points to the many scars, bruises and scratches on his muscular body. "I was lost before I met Itsuki over there.", he tells her, motioning to the smiling boy. "He and the others helped me find peace within myself, but they also led me to great friends as well. And truthfully, I feel ashamed right now.", he sighs as his smile slowly diminishes. 

Reiko looks worriedly as the saddened boy. "Why though?", she asks with a soft tone. "You have us if you ever need the support."

"That's the problem, unfortunately. I've hurt a fellow warrior today, just so I could have a victory for our team. If it were real, then who knows what would've happened." He finally tilts his head back up to normal viewing, gelatinous filled tears falling as he faced Reiko once again. "I couldn't stand the pain of losing another friend, Yagi."

Without a second thought, Reiko lunges at him with a bear hug, surprising the young teenager. 

"Y-Yagi?!" The tearful and emotional wrecked Riku yelps. "What're you..."

"That was just an exercise, Yamazaki.", she says to him quietly, almost in a whispering voice. "We had to do it regardless, so don't feel too bent out of shape about it." She smiles as she looks up at the crying male. "I know how you feel about the whole thing now, and it's okay. As long as you're here, even when you guys leave, you'll still be in our hearts no matter what.", she tells him, putting two fingers over her chest.

Riku lets a few more tears fall before returning her smile, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Yagi." However, their moment of sweetness was interrupted by a tap to his shoulder. "Eh?"

"Ahem.", a blushing Hiryu interjects, "I thought you might need this." In his right hand held a charcoal sweatshirt.

Riku released Reiko, barely comprehending the action before being fully aware. "What's this for?"

"It's for you, dude.", the raven replies back to him. "Can't let another warrior stay cold, now can I?" He flashes a bright smile towards him as he hands him the shirt. "You deserve it after all, Yamazaki."

Though extremely hesitant, the male reaches for the clothing, putting it on immediately. The first thing he notices is a message scrawled on it. Reading it, he glances at Rin. "'Class B rules'? Really?", he asks him in a playful tone, sniffling right after. 

Rin sweats nervously at the question, "It was the last shirt we had for now, and Monoma was the last who wore it."

Yamazaki smiles nervously at that realization. "Figures."

"Oh, I forgot why I really came over here, though." Rin sat down next to Yagi as his blush grew darker. "Hey, Yagi?"

"Yes?", she turns as he begins to speak again.

"Um, are you free this week?", the clearly petrified boy asks with a wobbly smile. "If you're not then—"

"You forget we literally live together, Rin?"

Rin freezes up instantly at her response, almost shattering into a billion pieces. "N-No!" He exclaims in a panic, "I-I-I know we all have different schedules and all and—"

"Dude, relax.", Yagi snorts at him, "I never said no, did I? Sure, we can even make it a double date if you like." Her smile melted both Riku and Hiryu's hearts, both boys smitten for the introverted student. "Who're you bringing, Yamazaki?", Reiko asks turning to the male. 

Riku instantly tenses up, his time with Kaito and Izuku showing their colors on his face, red and pink as usual. "Um, I was thinking of taking..." He looks at the smile on both their faces, knowing what he said next could detriment their plans and hopes. With a soft sigh, he lays back wiping the tears off his face. "You know what? I'll have to wait and see about that, you two.", the male calmly replies to them. "I'll let you know by the end of the week, though."

Reiko and Hiryu grin at the relaxed male. "You're such a wildcard sometimes, ya know that?", the both say to him with a playful tone. 

"Yeah, I know." 

 

 

Okay, heyo! I know I've been slacking a bit, but it's all for the good I tell you! Seriously, I am working hard to deliver to you guys, so don't worry. But this story is like the last excerpt, focusing on ships I truly adore/I am inspired by, and this ship idea goes to none other than @hazel0217 on Twitter! She's an amazing artist, so please go check her art out when you can! Here's the link to some of the art that inspired this story's idea, and the cover art belongs to this beautiful soul as well, so please follow her and give her the attention and love she deserves! Have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic! 

https://twitter.com/hazel0217/status/1100274056451026944?s=21

https://twitter.com/hazel0217/status/1100225386066202624?s=21

https://twitter.com/hazel0217/status/1100225394521882625?s=21

https://twitter.com/hazel0217/status/1100225404378464256?s=21

And here are the images if the links don't work:

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now go out there and support this artist! See ya soon! ☺️❤️😉


End file.
